


road work ahead? uh yeah i sure hope so

by DrakonLady



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Adhd Ed, Also ed is trans but like its never brought up, Ed be like i hate my new neighbors and everyone else is like u sure bud?, Edward Elric Swears, Elric Triplets, F/F, M/M, Modern AU, Strangers to crush, ed is nonbinary and uses he/they pronouns in all my fics i just dont ever talk about it, ling tragically doesnt have a speaking part, might do more someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakonLady/pseuds/DrakonLady
Summary: “To be honest Ed I get it I’ve seen them too,” Winry said“Really?”“Yeah! You should see the older girl a real catch I’m already in love.”





	road work ahead? uh yeah i sure hope so

**Author's Note:**

> This week in Avi had an idea at like ten at night and started writing and just didn't stop till this was done.  
also I didn't even Proofread this, like get on my level i die like a god cowards.

The floorboards didn’t creak when the new family moved in like Ed thought they should have. No all was quiet when the two girls one boy and one old man moved in two apartments to the left and one down. He clicked his tongue against his teeth filling the room with a satisfying smaking. He tugged and rubbed the frayed red sweater sleeves, his hair had been done by Nina this morning, she would give him this look if he undid it and redid it himself.

Al would tell him he’s being obsessive, but Al hadn’t seen them. He had only gotten a stern warning, with Nina and Ed, from their uncle that they were not to disturb their new neighbors. This, of course, meant they were going to inconvenience them as soon as possible. So Ed wasn’t being obsessive he was being precocious.

“To be honest Ed I get it I’ve seen them to,” Winry said as she sat her lunch tray down onto the blue speckled table. Ed twisted his tangle toy, pushing down the sleeves of his sweater just a enough so that he could get at his, now cold, food without getting crumbs in his sleeves.

“Really?” He didn’t sound hopeful exactly, just as happy as Ed ever did really sound. Like he was a dog toy being squished, his voice high and airy and completely out of breath. Winry giggled.

“Yeah! You should see the older girl a real catch. I’m already in love.” Winry’s laugh filled the cafeteria like it was oxygen. Uncaring of Ed's rampant and unyielding emotions, infact even choosing to laugh louder when Ed let out a groan of pain, sliding his hand, one flesh one prosthetic, down his forlorn face.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,”

“Oh, but isn’t it Ed boy?” Winry's laugh was like a gong going off in a silent theater and the looks she ignored from other teens showed she cared about as much. Even when in the deepest pits of despair he could find it within himself to smile up at his long time friend. It was just him and Winry at lunch, his siblings had A lunch with Panyina and – according to them – the new kids. Ed screwed his mouth closed and laid his head on the cool surface of the lunch table. If I die, he thought, Al and Nina aren’t getting any of my things. It’s all going to be buried with me to teach those ungrateful pricks a lesson . And maybe his therapist, Ms. Maria, would tell him that’s a bit morbid but Ed really couldn’t do anything about that. Or maybe he was putting words in her mouth. Ms. Maria had told him to stop assuming what she would say. On a hot afternoon in her office, the middle of summer in Florida could be a hellish swamp filled with buzzing flies and a heavy wet in the hair. Like wading through a small pool, or a mist garden that was popular at zoo's..

He was sitting on the floor in the red beanbag chair, the only one they had, and he had talked for a good long while about nothing at all and when he ended whatever it was that he had been saying he had commented that she probably didn’t care about his blabber.

Her lips had pursed and stuck out in a manner that reminded Ed of his uncle when he had been found to have set the schools gymnasium on fire, the incident that had spawned the many years of therapy and a grounding that had lasted what felt like forever.

“It's not blabber and I always care.” She had said. She had said that. And then followed it up with a long talk of her own that was not quite a lecture but bordering on one about how he shouldn't ever assume what someone was going to say because people were very unpredictable. And Ed supposed that mattered a little bit. Her assistant Denny had been waiting outside with a small cupcake, with no frosting because Ed didn’t like frosting. And that mattered too.

So maybe Ms. Maria would tell him something about how accepting death as part of life was healthy but maybe that he should write a poem about that instead of telling his uncle. Or even then if it did bother him quite a bit to just tell his uncle instead of breaking down and tears. Because the only way any emotional conclusion was ever reached in the Elric house was with tears and yelling and holding each other even though your upset with the other person.

He lived on the fourth floor of a twelve-floor apartment building. His siblings and he shared a room. But he got home first on Mondays, only Mondays though because he had clubs the rest of the week and Nina only had track meets on Monday. Speaking of, Nina came home second, to find her oldest brother splayed out on their floor on a mix of half-finished first drafts of stories and chemistry theories that Nina didn’t really understand. She kneeled next to him.

“Do I even want to know?” She asked, already pushing blankets next to her brother’s half flung body.

“I hate our downstairs neighbors,” Ed said or groaned. Take your pick. 

“You’ve seen them what? Once?” The only neighbors he could be talking about could be the new ones. Because he loved Mis Izumi and Mr. Sig and while he wasn’t a big fan of the Mustangs and Hawkeyes he enjoyed annoying the living hell out of the oldest brother Roy with pranks (cockroaches in the bed, shaving cream set to explode in the locker, telling his crush that he liked him, although that had really worked out more in Roy’s favor.) and he liked playing video games with Riza.

“Yes, but they are awful and smug and I hate them.”

Ed had four classes with the new boy and five with the older new girl. The younger one was in none of his classes. Three of the classes overlapped and he had both the boy and the girl in the classes with him. He only had Winry in one class, first period A day. He didn’t have this class with the new kids or his siblings.

His hands were propped up on the old desk. Facing down at an old writing journal he had gotten back a few days ago. Clicking his tongue, he reread old works head clouding with all the things he could do better. Winry was in the desk next to him, with a sketchbook open as well as a journal with math problems strewn out in a sloppy manner. Ed couldn’t even see if the problems had been numbered.

“I grieve for your math teacher,” He said.

“And I grieve for your mother, literally.” She placed a hand on her heart and gave him a pouty dog look.

“Bitch, that doesn’t work if your mom is also fucking dead.” Ed rested his head against the desk.

“What’s your problem now?”

“His name is Ling Yao, her name is Lan Fan Yao. Their twins.”

“You have a frankly weird amount of intel on neighbors who moved in like a week ago.”

“You must study the enemy.”

“Your so dramatic but thanks for telling me the girls name. She’s absolutely adorable. And I have like two classes with her.” 

“No.” Ed jumped his head into standing position, hitting the table on his way up. Giving a loud thump that echoed across the classroom. Nobody paid him any mind. “You can’t date the enemy.”

“Well, last I checked Elric you don’t get to say who can and can’t date.” She had a point.

“Damn.”

“Absolute drama queen why don’t you just talk to them.”

“I’d rather die.”

Ed thinks he would have rather died. But now he has a project with the girl, Lan Fan, who he actually doesn’t hate he just hates her brother and he has to hate her by proxy.

“I’m Lan Fan,” it’s the first thing she says to him, the second is “oh,” and it's because he responded to the first sentence with “I know,” which in retrospect was a bit weird and Ed kinda wished he had just responded with his name.

And now they have a meeting at her house because it’s a chemistry project and she wouldn’t just let him do all the work. She insisted on doing her fair share. Which was a nice sentiment but it was made horrific by the fact her brother would be there.

Ed didn’t like the new boy, hated him in fact. He made his head swell and his palms sweat and when Ed got angry or sad or nervous, he did work. Which is how he got to the point where he was standing outside the Yao apartment with an already finished project that he had promised not to do on his own but done anyway.

“Oh, good it’s you,” Lan Fan was deadpan all the time, which Ed appreciated because he felt everyone else he knew including himself was quite the opposite.

“I did the project,” he blurted out. He gripped his backpack sleeve tighter and waited for something, probably to be hit. Ed once had tried to do an English essay for a partner (that he hadn’t offered to do on his own but besides the point) and they failed because Ed was very bad at clinical voices and his partner went ballistic. He had punched Ed in the jaw, Ed had retaliated by throwing all the boys junk into a toilet and giving him two black eyes.

“Oh well… This project is getting me out of chores for the day so could you like come in and like play video games and pretend to be doing the project with me?” Lan Fan opened the door a bit wider.

“Oh yeah sure, I have a DS if you wanna play smash.” Ed cocked his head to the side.

“Sure sounds good.”

Lan Fan probably wasn't all that bad, because anyone who always choose Snake couldn't really be bad 

**Author's Note:**

> UUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH might make more for this weird au ive made idk tell me if yall would want more.


End file.
